Late Night at Work
by BoojiKid
Summary: It's a late night at work for Tony and Kate...TATE!
1. Chapter 1

Late Night at Work 

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS the series or it's characters (though I would love to have Tony). Songs used are also not mine(see below)

Tony and Kate have to work late. Just another late night at work. Tate(what else?)

Setting: Anytime before Twilight

Words in _italic_ are lyrics to songs

It was 12.35 a.m, Tony yawned as he stretched. Then he went back to starring at the computer. On it was the file of the victim of their latest case. But he wasn't really looking. He played with his pen that was in his hand. He then used it and tapped it against the table, hitting it really hard that it made a tapping sound and somehow the pen escaped his hand. He quickly looked up and saw that the pen has been shot and has landed on Kate's table.

This shocked Kate. She practically jumped and fell backwards. But she didn't. She managed to keep her balance. She took up his pen and stared at him. Shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said to her putting on his most innocent look ever. She threw the pen back at him

"I'm trying to work here" she said as she got back to her paper work.

They were alone in the office, the office was dark, only the lights on their desk was on. Gibbs insisted to solve the case as soon as possible, which means that they'll have to work late. When Gibbs insisted, no one would ever dare protest. So McGee was down at the lab with Abby working on the computer and going through some of the forensics stuff. Ducky was still at work in his lab. He was going through every single detail, not wanting to miss a single thing.

As for Gibbs, well, Gibbs doesn't have to report to anyone, so Tony and Kate had no idea where he was.

Kate wished she could be in her bed, hugging her huge comfy pillow to sleep. But no, she had to work. She was a professional, and she can't sleep knowing there was a murderer out there.

She took a peek at Tony's desk to see what he was doing. He had his head down on the table.

"Lazy ass" she thought, and took a piece of unwanted paper and threw it at him.

"Hey, work!" she said

"I'm low on fuel" he said without lifting his head up as he waved at her as if asking her to leave him alone.

"I know…I am low on fuel myself… and I'm hungry" she said as she yawned.

The moment Tony heard her say that, he got up and suddenly went under his table and got a key that was taped under it. Then he used the key to unlock his top drawer that was at his desk. Kate watched to see what he was up to.

He pulled out the drawer and poured out all the contents onto his already very messy table.

Kate's eyes grew wider when she saw what he had in the drawer. It was candy. M&Ms, Snickers, Skittles, Mars… you name it he's got it.

It was now all piled up on his table. She finally got it, she finally understood.

"Oh my God, I get… Abby and Gibbs are high on caffeine, you are high on sugar" she said upon realization

"This is my secret stash… well, it's not a secret anymore, but this is a desperate time" he said as he took one of the chocolate bars and started to unwrap it.

"You want one?" he asked her his hand extended with the chocolate bar in his hand.

She thought for a while and then said "No"

"Why not?" he asked took a bite at his chocolate bar.

"I'm on a diet" she replied.

"But their really good" he said as he took a bite at it and made a sound to express that the taste was wonderful.

She gulped as she looked at it.

"No" she said, it was more like she was saying no to herself than to him. She took her eyes off the chocolate bar and went back to work.

"Mmmmm! This is good chocolate" he said out loud

"Shut up, Tony" said Kate

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It's been an hour, it was now, 1.35 a.m, Kate got up to stretch. Gibbs was still nowhere in sight. Abby called to tell them about new evidence a short while ago, so Kate was sure McGee and Abby was still hard at work.

She turned to look at Tony. His candy was all back into the drawer but he was energetic, typing a gazzillion letter per minute. Sugar high, in fact. Kate begin to regret for not taking Tony up on his candy offer. She noticed that the wastepaper basket next to his desk was piled up with candy wrappers.

"The guy's nuts" she thought. Then she looked at her paperwork again and sighed. She was so damn bored. Tired and hungry too.

"Hey, got any songs on your computer?" asked Kate. The quietness of the place wasn't really helping her tiredness. Maybe some songs will help her stay awake.

"Sure" he said

"Put them on, I'm bored" she said

"There's a lot of things we can do together when we are bored, Katie" he said suggestively and smiled. He was only kidding, but he liked to toy with her head sometimes. It was fun just to mess with her.

"Let's not do anything together and just play the damn songs, ok?" said Kate

"Sure, Katie, your lost" said Tony as he shook his head and got his hand on the mouse to open his media player on his computer.

"Please…don't call me Katie" she said as she sighed

Tony put the songs to play on random, and then he leaned back on his chair and listened to the song that was playing Theres something bout the way you look tonight 

_Theres something bout the way that i can't take my eyes off you. _

_Theres something bout the way your lips invite, _

_maybe its the way that i get nervous when your around. _

_And I want you to be mine_

_and if u need a reason why, _

Kate looked up as she realized what song it was. It was Clay Aiken's The Way.

"My God! Tony, I never thought you'd have songs like that" said Kate as she looked at Tony was just watching his computer. She loved the song but she didn't think that Tony would go for songs like that.

"I bought it by accident" he said, which was true.

"Aw, Tony, don't tell me you have a soft spot for love songs" she said teasingly

Tony leaned forward on his table.

"Why, you want to sing them to me?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Don't you wish" Kate said as she shook her head and got back to work.

Tony was not listening to the song at first, but after Kate pointed out that it was playing a love song. He started to pay attention to the lyrics.

_It's in the way that you move me_

_and the way that you tease me, _

_the way that I want you tonight, _

_It's in the way that you hold me, _

_and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say, _

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

Tony smiled as the sentence 'the way that you tease me' and 'the way that you know me' reminded him of Kate. He turned slowly to take a peek at her.

_Theres something bout how you stay on my mind, _

_theres something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep_

_its the look you get in your eyes. _

_Oh baby its the way that makes me feel to see you smile. _

_And the reasons they may change _

_but what i'm feeling stays the same._

The song was right, she was almost always on his mind.

And he love the way she made him feel when she smiled.

He looked at her, she was busy flipping through some files. He loved the way she was when she worked. He wonder if he will ever stop feeling this way.

_It's in the way that you move me_

_and the way that you tease me, _

_the way that I want you tonight, _

_It's in the way that you hold me, _

_and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say, _

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

Kate was unaware that she was being watched. Tony couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't help watching the way she worked. He loved the way she knew all his weaknesses. He loved the way she could tease him back. Yet, he didn't understand.

_I can't put my fingers on _

_Just what it is that makes me love you, you baby. _

_So don't ask me to describe_

_I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

The song made him realize that he didn't have to understand the way he was feeling or why. As it seems, Clay doesn't understand either.

_It's in the way that you move me_

_and the way that you tease me, _

_the way that I want you tonight, _

_It's in the way that you hold me, _

_and the way that you know me, _

_when I can't find the right words to say, _

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

He truly loved the way she did things. The way she spoke The way she was so sarcastic and witty. The way she would tuck her hair behind her ears. The way her face looked when she had won a verbal war against him. . The way she would leave him speechless. He loved the way that she was. And he felt it, he felt it in the way

_There's something bout the way you look tonight. _

_There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way._

He agreed. There was something about the way she looked tonight. She was beautiful tonight. Though she was beautiful all the time, but tonight, she was truly beautiful.

As the song ended, and moved on to Greenday. Tony took a few seconds before finally took his eyes off Kate and went back to work.

He sighed as he remembered that he had made a deal with himself. He can't be with Kate. It wouldn't work out. He didn't ever want to hurt her. Besides, he liked how things were now. As long as she was there everyday sitting in behind the desk that was across his, he would be content. He took a last peek before he started to type again.

Then he smiled because he has decided to keep The Way in his playlist. This way, he could remind himself how she made him feel just by being the way she is.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thank you for reading…review please…I'm thinking of continuing and I have some other songs in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's 2.35 a.m, they are no where near to closing the case yet. Gibbs finally came back and brought them a whole box of files to go through, all he hoped would be related to the case. But then Gibbs was gone again. Went down to talk to McGee and Abby.

"This is getting us nowhere" grumbled Tony as he stretched.

Kate too was equally frustrated. She hadn't had enough sleep for the past nights and now she was working late. She threw the files she had on her lap onto the table and made a sound that was almost like a roar.

Kate got up and paced around while she stretched, hoping that it would stimulate blood flow and get more oxygen to her head. Tony watched this as he bit his pen.

"You're giving me a headache" said Tony

"That's my line" said Kate.

Tony turned back to his files. And all that small texts was making him sleepy. He yawned. And then he slapped himself gently trying to keep himself awake.

He then turned to his computer and there was an NCIS logo as screen saver. He shook his mouse and the screen saver was gone. He checked his playlist again. He had turn off his songs when Gibbs came back .

"You don't get paid to listen to music" said Gibbs when he found Tony's computer playing music.

'Oh well,' thought Tony 'Gibbs is not here'

Tony then put his playlist to play on random again. Then he sat back on his chair and put his feet up on the table.

The information for that appeared on the computer was "When You're mad!" by NeYo

_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you mad_

_I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy_

At that moment, after hearing that part, something in Tony's head clicked.

'Oh my God! Does this NeYo guy knows me or something?' thought Tony to himself. Then he looked at Kate who was still pacing around, still frustrated. Tony smiled.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

'I wish' thought Tony when he heard 'and sex you all over the place' and wanted to laugh out loud. Tony was convince this guy was really singing about Tony and Kate. Kate was still pacing around.

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

Yep, Kate constantly screamed at him, at times she would punch him, and the arguing bit, well, it happened practically every time they were in the same room. Too bad Tony couldn't kiss her.

'Too bad' Tony thought to himself. Tony made himself look at the files now. And tried to concentrate, because if he didn't, he didn't know what he might do.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

_And you know ain't nothing better_

This neo guy was right on the money. Her attitude did excite Tony. He chuckled. Though soft but Kate noticed

_Then when we get_

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

"I wish" Tony thought again

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

Kate noticed that Tony had chuckled. She wondered why he would do that when there was nothing funny. Then she realized it might be about the song that was playing. At the moment she heard about the 'storming around' bit. She quickly stopped and went back to her seat. Why would he laugh about the song….what was so funny…?

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

…unless, it's something he wanted to do

'Hmm, figures…he's always thinking about sex anyway' Kate thought to herself. Unknown to her….the object of his desire was….her.

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

"Hey, Kate" said Tony leaning forward behind of his desk. He had a really manacing smile. Usually, it meant he was going to say something that might just piss her off.

"What Tony?" asked Kate

"Do you personally know the singer or this song or something?" asked Tony

"No, what makes you say that?" asked Kate

"Sounds like it's something you want to do to me…I thought maybe you talked to him about it" said Tony

Kate was right…that manacing smile was always a bad sign.

"You wish!" said Kate as she shook her head.

'I do…really' Tony thought to himself and smiled.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "When You're Mad" by NeYo and I don't own NCIS or it's characters. But I DO however, love em all! Hahaha

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

It was still only the both of them in the office, the music from Tony's computer could be heard around the whole office. Gibbs was no where in sight again. Tony was going through the box that Gibbs brought in looking for a file.

"Kate! Where did you put the file with the blue folder?" asked Tony as he searched through his pile of files looking for it. When he got no answer he asked again.

"Katie, the files, do you have it?" asked Tony, this time he looked up. Then only did he realized that Kate was asleep.

Tony let out a sigh and then leaned back on his seat as he took a look at his watch. It was 3.45 a.m.

_And take a minute to reflect in your own way_

_Take your time and connect in your own way_

_I know it's good to be alone some days_

_But you got a long face in your own way, baby_

_I know you got a big heart in your own way_

_Independent and smart in your own way_

_And even though you get along somehow_

You're missing out now in your own way, baby 

The song was ending on Tony's computer. It was In Your Own Way by Caleb Kane. A recommendation by Abby, she heard the singer's song, This Close in a movie.

'Independent and smart in your own way' thought Tony to himself as he took a look at Kate. He took a handful of M&Ms from the packet on his table and popped it into his mouth. She was sleeping, resting her head on the desk, on top of a file.

'I hope she's not drooling in her own way' thought Tony. He couldn't see her face as her hair covered it up.

Everything he has heard on his computer that day seemed to remind him about the woman sitting behind the desk that was opposite of his. As if every song he heard was telling him that she was the One.

"My brain is playing games with me' thought Tony… it was either that or the computer was.

'Yeah right…As if computers can play games with my head! Darn it Matrix, you've made me paranoid!' thought Tony to himself.

A new song came on. It was Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

Watch you smile while you are sleeping 

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure 

'Ok, this is creepy' thought Tony. This was just more proof that something is playing games with his head….or perhaps it was a hint that Kate and him were right for each other.

'Nah' thought Tony as he popped another handful of M&Ms

But then again, the song would totally fit this situation.

'Maybe I got whacked in the head too much' thought Tony as he tried to push that thought away. He told himself many times before, he and Kate would never work out. He doesn't want to do anything that could jeopardize the relationship he has with her now.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

And I don't want to miss a thing 

'How can I miss something I never had' thought Tony

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

Yeah, he did like this moment. Where they were alone, she asleep, though the place where this is happening wouldn't be his first choice. And he did wonder if she was dreaming of him….or if she had ever dreamed of him.

Don't want to close my eyes 

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Tony walked over to her desk, and started to go through her files. He then found that the file he was looking for was….well, she was sleeping on it.

'God, I really hope she's not drooling' he thought

He pulled the file from under her and tried his best not to wake her.

'Good, no drool' he thought

He closed the file and place it by the table. And he squatted next to her.

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

He pushed her hair from her face, and ran his fingers thought her hair. He used his finger and poked her nose. And she reacted by twitching her nose.

'Cute' thought Tony as he let a small laugh escaped him. He poked her again.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Then he realized that she was cold. He got up and took her coat that hung on her chair. He took it and put it on her.

He squatted next to her again. And wondered what to do next, and he saw a pen on the table… he could help her with a makeover

'She'd kill me' he thought as he smiled an evil smile. He could hear her breathing.

'Damn it, just like the song… are you dreaming of me?' he thought to himself.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

I don't want to miss a thing 

'Ah what the hell, she won't know' he thought. And he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

He was enjoying it until his cellphone on his desk rang.

'Damn it' he thought as he quickly backed off and ran to his desk to answer his phone. He looked back and saw Kate still sleeping. He sighed in relief.

"Dinozzo" he answered. It was Gibbs on the other end.

"We got a lead, get Todd and meet me at Abby's lab" Gibbs said and without saying anything else he hung up.

Tony put down the phone. And looked at Kate. Still sleeping.

Tony took a piece of unwanted paper, balled it up and threw it at her.

"Katie, wake up" he called

No reaction, he took another one and threw it all her.

"Katie!" he said, this time louder. She shot up and looked around the room as if trying to register what was happening.

"I fell asleep" she said tiredly.

"Yup" he said as he grabbed his coat. And took his M&Ms.

"Gibbs wants us at Abby's lab…now" he said as he turned off his media player on his computer.

Kate nodded and wanted to get her coat only to realize she already had it on.

'That's thoughtful' she thought to herself. She got up as she watched Tony as he popped another handful of M&Ms

'That man runs on sugar' she thought

She licked her dry lips. And her eyes widen

'Why the hell does my lips taste like chocolate?' she thought

And she gave Tony a weird look.

"Are we going?" asked Tony

"Uh…yeah" she said as she tried to recover from the shock.

'Did he kiss me?' she thought. And she could imagine it happen while she was asleep.

"Chocolate?" Tony offered as she walked up next to him.

Oooooh….I wonder what happens next….

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please remember to review! This is the last chapter for this story. Hope you guys liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the NCIS series or any of it's characters

The song In Your Own Way is by Caleb Kane (Damn sweet song!)

The song Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith (Another sweet song)


End file.
